Ashley Ketchum-Oak - The Journey to be a Master
by Piro-san
Summary: Ashley Ketchum-Oak is ready for his journey. With Raichu at his side, he'll train to reach his goal: to be a Pokémon Master. Effeminate!Ash. Genius!Ash. Aura!Ash Later. Rated M - Just to be safe. Pairings undecided. The Story now has a name!
1. Chapter 1

**..::..**

 **Hey there everyone … I'm back. I've finally returned from my interstate trip and I hope to be updating again soon. Until then I have an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to type it out. Please note that this may not be updated as a main story as it's more of a side project story.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

 **..::..**

 **-9 Years Ago-**

Delia Ketchum smiled as she, her husband and her precious child Ashley drove the final stretch from Viridian City to their peaceful home in Pallet Town. They'd just taken her to have a check-up at the hospital and she was pleased to learn that she'd fallen pregnant once more. The doctor's confirmed her pregnancy and she had a feeling that the tiny lifeform growing within her was to be a girl. She knew that everything would be fine – her brilliant husband was humming a tune that made everyone feel calm and though Ashley didn't understand what was happening, Ashley was excited due to the atmosphere surrounding the two glowing parents … everything was perfect.

"Shit, Delia!" she heard her husband shout loudly as the car suddenly screeched to the side to _just_ miss a **Hyper Beam**.

Delia could hear Ashley screaming and crying in terror, though it was drowned out by the noises of screeching tyres and **Hyper Beams**. She franticly tried to calm Ashley down but then the next thing she heard caused her heart to clench in utter fear – the car had been hit by one of the **Hyper Beams** and she could now feel the car start flying through the air. A look told her that her husband had been knocked unconscious by the hit and she panicked.

Adrenaline surged within her and she fumbled with the clasp of her seatbelt before she managed to release said clasp. She all but leapt from her seat and smiled at her precious child. She instinctively knew that this would be her last chance to say or do anything for her child, so she hugged Ashley tightly to protect and shield her child and sung a lullaby to calm Ashley.

"I love you my sweet, precious child," Delia whispered as a tear fell and hit Ashley's tiny face.

The car hit the ground loudly and creaked ominously before the engine exploded violently. The great swooping of wings blew through the smoke and a figure leapt from the unknown pokémon. Said figure gasped as he heard the muffled cries of a child and he rushed to the car and opened the closest door. There inside was an image that would forever haunt the young man that was revealed by the flames, his red hair barely visible due to the thick, black smoke billowing dangerously from the front of the car.

The sight of a dead mother cradling her child – the act that had saved said child's life from the violent act that he'd caused. The young man gritted his teeth – puncturing his lower lip in the process as he reached in and pried the child from the dead mother's arms.

"T-There wasn't supposed to be any passengers," the man muttered in sheer grief. "I-It was only supposed to be _him_ in the car!"

The child whimpered and coughed from the smoke, and he realised he _had_ to get away from the car before it exploded again. He could hear the distant cries and sirens from the nearby town … Pallet Town if he remembered correctly … and he knew his time was even shorter than he originally expected. He carefully placed the now crying child protectively under a nearby bush – away from the smoke and fire.

"I'm _so_ sorry little one," the man whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

He was momentarily startled as two toned eyes met his own, but the desperate cries of who he recognised as Professor Samuel Oak could be heard approaching with his pokémon at the ready … and he knew he had to go.

"Goodbye little one," the man whispered, before he pulled out an item from his pocket. It was something he'd found in Mount Moon before his mission to eliminate _him._ It was a piece of amber with a dragon-like claw in the centre.

"I know it's not much in the way of recompense," the man shuddered out a breath in grief. "But I know it comes from an ancient pokémon … if you follow your parents in becoming a trainer … it'll be useful to you."

He gently placed the piece of amber in the child's hands, watching in pain as the innocent child played with the new 'toy' before he leapt onto his pokémon and flew away. Mere moments later, Professor Oak appeared on the scene with a group of Water Pokémon on his heels.

" **Water Gun** ," he commanded the pokémon.

He watched as the flames were wrestled with before the flames eventually lost the fight to the water attacks. The scene caused tears to form in the Pokémon Professor's eyes … he recognised that car!

Delia had moved to Pallet Town two years prior and had easily become one of the Town's most loved. With her always pleasant demeanour and warm nature, she was welcome anywhere in the town. He frowned momentarily as he thought about her husband. The man was very secretive and was always away on business – what that business was he didn't know, but the man's records showed him to be a trainer of exceptional skill.

Then sweet little Ashley had been born … ASHLEY! Professor Oak ignored the inquisitive cries as he leaned down to inspect the car's contents. He instantly threw up as he saw what could only be Delia's corpse, mostly burned to a crisp but there was no sign of Ashley … or Delia's husband. A coo from his Dragonite had the Professor rush towards a nearby bush where he spotted Ashley. He instantly noticed the piece of amber in Ashley's tiny little hands, but the thing that was burned into his memory was the fact that Ashley was just staring at the crash. Ashley then further surprised the Professor by uttering the first word ever spoken by the child. "… Mama?"

The Professor gasped as Ashley repeated the word over and over again, just staring at the wreckage and the Professor hugged the child tightly as he knew the child wouldn't understand the loss. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Daisy there with unshed tears in her eyes. He handed Ashley to her and approached the Officer Jenny that had just arrived from Viridian City.

They spoke in hushed tones and it was decided that the prominent Oak family would be granted temporary custody over Ashley Ketchum.

But now the hunt was on for whoever had a hand in this attack … and for the missing husband of Delia Ketchum.

No one noticed the glimmer of power that flickered through Ashley's two toned eyes.

 **..::..**

Ashley Ketchum was the epitome of grace and beauty.

Ashley appeared delicate and even slightly dainty as Ashley possessed a slim, soft and feminine build that left no questions that Ashley would develop into a true natural beauty with time. With long, ebony black hair that fell in graceful curls and reached down to the lower shoulders, and a creamy pale complexion that was defined by high, feminine cheeks and naturally regal features, it was clear that Ashely was a rare breed of child.

The most defining feature of Ashley's young face were a two toned pair of eyes that only enhanced the ethereal-like beauty of Ashley's face. Ashley's left eye was an intimidating but otherwise beautiful shade of red – a colour apparently inherited by Ashley's father's side of the family, whilst Ashley's right eye was a deep and mesmerizing shade of blue that entranced any that deemed to glance Ashley's way.

Ashley seemed to also possess a natural grace and elegance that even nobility would've killed to possess … so yes: Ashley Ketchum was the epitome of grace and beauty … there was only one problem.

Ashley Ketchum … was a boy.

At the age of 10 years old, Ashley Ketchum had already resigned himself to his overly feminine appearance. No matter what he tried when he was younger, he'd always looked like a pretty little girl and it didn't matter what he did … that wouldn't change. He remembered hacking his hair off one day at 6 years old after his 'rival' and honorary brother Gary Oak had called his hair pretty, but instead of the action causing a change of opinion regarding his sex; it seemed that the other girls thought it was a fashion trend and followed his example. He wore boy's clothes but with other girls his age doing the same thing, it was like he was just following the crowd. So Ashley left his hair to grow – as he actually enjoyed having longer hair – and continued wearing boy's clothes for the obvious fact that he was a boy. That didn't mean he wasn't put off by those that _still_ thought he was a girl, it just didn't bother him as much as it would've bothered others.

With time, Ashley eventually found that he no longer cared for being mistaken for a girl. The many benefits of being seen as a girl were too great to ignore. Most children and even the adults underestimated Ashley due to his looks, and it presented Ashley with an opportunity to go about being ignored for anything other than his looks. Thoughts on his girly appearance soon faded to make way for more important subjects though … subjects like pokémon.

The world of pokémon opened up a whole new world to Ashley Ketchum.

Anything related to pokémon were absorbed by the boy like a sponge, and for some strange reason, he found himself able to recall anything he'd ever learned with perfect clarity. This led Ashley to see if it applied to every other subject worth learning … it worked … _anything_ Ashley learned could be remembered.

Professor Oak noticed after three years of Ashley's façade of being an ordinary, if not very pretty child. It was while his grandson and Ashley were helping care for the pokémon that he noticed. Ashley had looked to make sure no one was watching (though he didn't see the Professor), before he used a University level pokémon health technique to help a particularly stubborn Pikachu to relax. He watched from afar as the Pikachu opened up to the child and it wasn't long after that that Pikachu was fine … even eager with going with a trainer on a Pokémon Journey.

It was a pity that said trainer forced Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu.

Raichu was a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon that was covered in dark orange fur with a white belly. His ears were brown on the outside, yellow on the insides, and ended in a distinctive curl. There were circular yellow markings on his cheeks where his electric sacs were, and he had a triangular, dark brown nose. His arms and feet had patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of his big feet were tan with a circular orange pad. On his back were two horizontal brown stripes. His long, thin tail had a lightning bolt-shaped end.

Ashley had impressed the Professor by recalling that the lightning bolt was smaller on females, thus redefining that he was indeed the male Pikachu that he remembered, and that the tail was used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or could be planted in the ground to search for electricity. A Raichu's tail also served to protect itself from its own power.

The trainer was found to have committed several other accounts of pokémon cruelty and was stripped of his trainer's licence for good. Raichu was returned to the laboratory where he ignored everyone _but_ Ashley. Raichu had developed a hatred for trainers and was still tense around the Professor unless Ashley was with him.

Nevertheless, _everywhere_ Ashley went – Raichu followed like a protective guardian. The Professor was then shocked one day when he found Ashley training Raichu at an insane level, whilst Raichu followed Ashley's commands perfectly and without complaint. After watching _one_ training session, he confirmed that Raichu was an incredibly powerful pokémon … and under the command of Ashley Ketchum … Raichu was a demon on the battlefield.

Since Raichu opened up to _no one_ unless Ashley was there, it was clear that only Ashley could train Raichu, so after spying on a few training sessions, Professor Samuel Oak gifted Ashley with a _very_ happy Electric Type pokémon, though he made sure to emphasise that Raichu had to remain at the Laboratory until Ashley started his journey. He also informed the duo that he'd still have to receive another pokémon as a starter, since Raichu registered as too powerful to be given as a starter.

Raichu huffed but otherwise understood the Professor – he didn't like it, but he understood … as did Ashley, though that wasn't surprising.

 **..::..**

Ashley groaned tiredly as he woke to the chirping sound of Pidgey. It was the glorious day that he had been waiting 10 years for … it was the day he'd become a Pokémon Trainer and finally branch out into the world of Pokémon. The sudden cry of his alarm clock echoed throughout his room and he blinked away the remaining sleep as he peeled himself away from his comfortable bed and silently made his way to the shower. After enjoying a nice hot shower, Ashley dried his hair and spent the next 10 minutes properly brushing his hair. He spared himself a glance and sighed … he may no longer care about his feminine appearance, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make an effort to make himself presentable.

He smiled in satisfaction of a job well done and dressed for the first day of his journey. The outfit selected was functional: a pair of sturdy brown hiking shorts that reached just above his knees, followed by a white singlet and then over that a slightly baggy long-sleeve turtle neck jumper in a dark green colour to assist in camouflage, and provide protection from the wintery season that was about to hit the Kanto region. Slipping on a pair of comfortable socks, he then put on his new hiking boots to complete his outfit. He pulled his hair from the overly baggy turtle neck jumper and watched as it fell gracefully around his shoulders, framing his face with delicate curls … he had to admit that he was particularly fond of his hair (not that he'd admit to being slightly vain about it).

Ashley then spun to assess the complete ensemble and frowned momentarily as he felt something was missing. It came to him seconds later and he moved to an old trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. The old but strong leather creaked as he opened it to reveal the random personal effects of his late parents. Ashley didn't know much about them, only that they had both apparently been exceptionally gifted trainers according to Professor Oak, and that they'd died when he was only 1 year old. He didn't care what his parents may or may not have been … Ashley wanted to be his own trainer and forge his own path. Ashley rummaged through the trunk until he found the objects he was looking for: a trainer's belt and a simple silver necklace with a pendant.

"If nothing else," Ashley muttered to himself. "My parents had good taste in equipment."

The assessment was on the trainer's belt more than the necklace. Being older technology – Wartime technology to be precise – the belt was designed to hold twelve pokéballs. Six for the trainer's full team and six free slots for empty pokéballs. Ashley smiled as he looped the trainer's belt through his hiking shorts and clasped the necklace around his neck. The necklace had been his late mother's – whilst the pendant was a piece of amber with a tiny claw in the centre that had been found on him as a baby after the crash that had claimed the life of his parents.

"That's more like it," Ashley nodded to himself.

"Ashley, are you awake yet?" came a voice from downstairs.

"Yes Daisy," Ashley replied loudly. "I'm awake!"

Ashley picked up his backpack on the way out of his room and headed downstairs. The moment he reached the bottom, the amazing aroma of food hit his nostrils and he smiled softly. He knew that Daisy had been nervous letting him go on the journey due to his looks as they really couldn't go anywhere without someone commenting on 'her' beauty.

"Daisy," Ashley began. "You've overdone yourself again … how am I supposed to eat all this?"

Daisy Oak blushed. "I'm sorry sweetie; I overcook when I'm nervous, you know that and besides, Gary should've been here to eat with us as well."

Ashley nodded and sat down at the table – accepting the cup of tea handed to him by his mother/older sister figure. They ate in silence and once done, he sat his empty cup down and sighed. "Daisy, you knew this day would come and I know you're nervous, but it's my dream to be a Pokémon Master."

"I know Ashy," Daisy responded, giggling at the slight blush that suddenly grew on Ashley's face at the mention of his nickname. "But I'm your guardian … I'll always worry about you."

Ashley reached forward and hugged his mother/older sister figure. They remained in a comfortable silence before Daisy smiled and ushered Ashley to the door. "You'd better go … you're late."

Ashley blinked and looked at the clock before he started. "Ah! Why didn't you tell me? There won't be any pokémon left!"

With that, Ashley Ketchum sped out the door – running to Professor Oak's Laboratory leaving a giggling Daisy seated at the table.

 **..::..**

Ashley arrived to see several of the townsfolk there to cheer on Gary as he emerged victoriously from the Lab's entrance. He held up his new pokéball and cheered to get the crowd going – though that changed once he spotted Ashley approaching.

"Ashley," he called. "Did you come to wish me good luck on my journey?"

"Lest you forget Gary," Ashley responded plainly. "I'm also starting my journey today."

"You'd better hurry then princess," Gary quickly interrupted. "I don't think there are any pokémon left."

Ashley rolled his eyes. Ever since Gary finally realised that Ashley had been telling the truth about his sex, he'd always tried to rile him up by calling him 'princess' or 'my lady' or by merely addressing Ashley by his nickname. It didn't work of course, but it had become routine between the two rivals/siblings and they actually took comfort in said routine. Ashley hugged Gary gently and wished him a sincere good luck.

Gary smirked and gently took Ashley's dainty hand before kissing his knuckles. "My lady, as long as you favour me with a smile, I shall not need luck."

Ashley blushed at the action but smiled fondly at Gary. "Go on Gary … I'll see you whenever."

Gary flicked his hair dramatically and smiled charmingly before hopping in his convertible and driving off – leaving a slightly flushed Ashley. Ashley wasn't stupid – far from it in fact as he was a genius. The Professor knew it, but they kept it secret as Ashley didn't need further attention put on his shoulders – but back to the matter at hand: Ashley knew he was attracted to Gary. Whether it was a childish crush or whether it was a serious attraction, he didn't know – but Ashley knew he was definitely bisexual … his high intelligence did come with the unfortunate side-effect of early mental development and sexually speaking … his mind was old enough to realise that fact.

Ashley sighed to calm his raging mind and entered the Laboratory. He easily navigated the corridors and hallways until he arrived at the room assigned to the starting trainers. There standing by three pokéballs marked with three different stickers was Professor Oak, reading some sort of manuscript.

"Ah Ashley," the Professor spoke up after spotting the effeminate child. "You're late my boy and I'm afraid the standard starter pokémon are all gone."

Ashley nodded in understanding and let out a tired sigh. "I understand Professor, are you able to provide another pokémon or must I wait?"

Professor Oak nodded appreciatively at Ashley's maturity and hummed in thought. "I _do_ have another pokémon that you can start with. She's rather mischievous and doesn't really obey any orders, but you have a certain _power_ over difficult pokémon don't you? Nevertheless, this pokémon was found by the outside fence teasing the Tauros – I caught her before she caused a stampede."

Ashley laughed softly and agreed. "Very well Professor, I will try to befriend this pokémon, if she's happy to come with me, that is."

Oak smiled proudly and excused himself to retrieve the pokéball. He returned moments later with the mystery pokémon's pokéball. Ashley reverently took the pokéball from the Professor and pressed the release button.

The pokémon that materialized was _not_ what Ashley was expecting: it was an Aipom!

Aipom was a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of her tail. Her fur was purple, while the skin of her face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of her tail was beige. On her face was a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by her round ears, Aipom's head was disproportionately large compared to her body. Atop her head was a cowlick that was long, thus identifying her as a female, as the cowlick was longer on females than males. Unlike her feet, Aipom's arms were simple, purple stubs.

The Aipom growled her name unhappily and glared at the Professor. Professor Oak chuckled nervously and held up his hands in a placating manner. "Easy there Aipom, I know you may dislike me for catching you, but please calm down."

Aipom sniffed but otherwise quieted her growling – it may have been the Professor's fault for catching her, but she was the one that got spotted teasing the Tauros. She shifted her gaze to the other human and blinked once before crying her name joyously as she spotted the pretty child that had often fed and played with her. She closed the distance between she and Ashley and affectionately rubbed up against the nice human.

"Aipa," she softly cried, enjoying it as Ashley started petting her.

"I missed you Aipom," Ashley softly responded while gently petting the Long Tail Pokémon.

Aipom shook her head with tears in her eyes and proceeded to communicate with Ashley. Ashley could actually completely understand the pokémon language, so he was able to translate Aipom's speech.

"You missed me too little one?" Ashley whispered soothingly. "I'm glad; I have a proposition for you Aipom."

Aipom tilted her head in thought before eventually nodding and paid complete attention to Ashley.

"I-I'm starting my own Pokémon journey today," Ashley started, still petting the cooing monkey-like pokémon. "A-And I was wondering if you would like to be my first pokémon."

Aipom paused but didn't even hesitate and instantly agreed – rubbing against Ashley affectionately once again. She may of hated being captured – but the pretty human was different and she loved said child.

"Thank you Aipom," Ashley replied in relief.

Professor Oak watched the scene with a pleased smile – trust Ashley to soothe the mischievous monkey pokémon. "Excellent, here's Aipom's pokéball along with the standard kit consisting of your pokédex and five empty pokéballs. I'll register Aipom as your Starter Pokémon now."

"Thank you Professor," Ashley smiled as he took the offered items – clipping the five empty pokéballs on his trainer's belt and slipping the grey pokédex in his hiking short's pocket. "Aipom, do you want to return to your pokéball?"

Aipom shrugged and told Ashley that she didn't care about pokéballs, and that it would be logical to simply return her. Ashley hummed but decided to let Aipom stay out to enjoy the lovely day outside – Aipom was definitely pleased by the decision and jumped up to perch herself on Ashley's shoulder.

"Now Aipom," Ashley started, getting the Normal Type pokémon's attention. "I also have a Raichu accompanying us on our journey. You remember Raichu right?"

Aipom squeaked her name cheerfully; she didn't mind Raichu's presence as he often made sure she was protected from the Tauros that still held a grudge. As if summoned by mere thought – Raichu sprinted towards the duo and cheerfully greeted his trainer and teammate.

"And a good morning to you too, Raichu," Ashley smiled at the Electric Type's energy. "Oh, I guess I should scan you both."

Both pokémon nodded eagerly and Ashley laughed at their energy. "Okay, Raichu first, then Aipom, okay?"

He took the grey pokédex from his pocket and held it over Raichu's form.

 **[Raichu: The Mouse Pokémon: Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male. It has the ability Static. It knows the moves: Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Discharge and Volt Tackle. Please note that the Egg Move: Volt Tackle is not able to be used properly.]**

Ashley and the Professor stood in shock as Raichu preened under their shock. He knew he was awesome. Ashley snapped out of his shock the quickest and petted the Electric pokémon.

"You're amazing Raichu," Ashley praised. "We'll need to work on your control to properly control your energy, so you can master **Volt Tackle**."

Raichu deflated at his trainer's truthful words but revelled in his trainer's praise and the ministrations of Ashley's hand. Ashley moved to scan Aipom, but his pokédex beeped without any information.

"Oops, I forgot about that," Professor Oak chuckled sheepishly. He took the grey pokédex and inserted it into his computer. He authorised the download of the new program and handed the updated pokédex to Ashley. "Try again Ashley, I just approved the National Pokédex function."

Ashley nodded in thanks and re-scanned Aipom.

 **[Aipom: The Long Tail Pokémon: It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and cleverly as its hands.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Female. It has the ability Pick Up. It knows the moves: Scratch, Astonish, Sand Attack and Fake Out.]**

Ashley petted the purple monkey like pokémon, who screeched in appreciation. "A great move set to start with Aipom, and to have an Egg Move like **Fake Out** is a great boon."

Aipom blushed under Ashley's praise and hid her face in Ashley's hair, leaving both Ashley and the Professor to chuckle at the Long Tail Pokémon's behaviour. Ashley turned to the Professor and smiled nervously.

"I-I guess I should be going too," Ashley took a deep breath and gripped the piece of amber tightly. The Professor seemed to intuitively understand what was bothering Ashley and placed a gentle hand on his delicate shoulder.

"They'd be proud of you Ashley," the Professor soothed, conveniently leaving out the fact that Ashley's father had disappeared from the crash, or that he might still be alive.

"I'll call you and Daisy as soon as I reach Viridian City," Ashley spoke with a teary smile of thanks for the Professor's words. "I can't leave my family out of the loop, can I … grandfather?"

Ashley whispered the last term of endearment, as if testing the waters with the term. He'd never called the Professor anything other than his title before, and he was nervous about changing the nature of their relationship. It had taken Ashley a great deal of soul-searching and confidence to call Professor Oak grandfather, and he was nervous about the Pokémon Professor's response.

Any nerves disappeared as the Professor gently pulled the effeminate child into a tight embrace. Ashley melted into the hug and offered his grandfather figure a watery smile.

"I've always seen you as my grandson Ashley," Oak spoke soothingly. "To hear you return that thought makes me happier than you know. Now go on, I wouldn't want you to start your journey with tears."

Professor Oak offered his grandson in all but blood his handkerchief and waited for Ashley to wipe his tears before smiling dazzlingly at him.

"See you soon grandfather," Ashley hugged the Professor once more before returning an impatient Raichu to his pokéball. He turned his gaze to Aipom and smiled. "Shall we, Aipom?"

"Aipa," Aipom responded happily, whilst hugging Ashley's neck.

Ashley giggled at the action and offered one last wave to the Professor before turning on his feet and leaving the building.

"That child will change the world," Oak muttered to himself with a fond smile on his face. "Just you wait and see Delia."

 **..::..**

Ashley was surprised to see a small group of townsfolk waiting for him as he left the Laboratory. He smiled and thanked the group for their small farewell and vowed to do his best in the upcoming Pokémon League year. He wasn't surprised however, when Daisy didn't show up, as he knew she hated goodbyes … it was the very reason she wasn't there to bid Gary good luck, but Ashley knew – as did Gary – that wherever they went, Daisy would always support them.

Ashley waved goodbye to the older townsfolk and accepted their small gifts with a soft smile of thanks. The gifts were small, but he treasured each one dearly. Simple gifts like food or the occasional potion or antidote were amongst the gifts and he sincerely thanked each person with a warm hug.

"Goodbye everyone," Ashley called with a clear voice and a wave.

He turned and walked to the edge of Pallet Town and paused at the very last step before the edge of the town. He called out Raichu and smiled at his two pokémon.

"This is it Raichu, Aipom," Ashley spoke with determination. "This will be the very first step on our Pokémon Journey."

Raichu pumped an arm in a confident manner and Aipom merely screeched cheerfully. They were ready … so Ashley took that first step and took a deep breath in preparation of the journey to come.

If only he knew then where his journey would take him.

 **..::..**

 **That's it for this chapter. I don't really even know if the story will even take off, but you never know right? Anyhoo, if you haven't read my Profile Page, please do so for current progress on my stories and ANs.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

 **..::..**

 **\3/**


	2. Chapter 2

**..::..**

 **I'm on a roll. I seem to be popping out chapters rather quickly lately. I think that getting over my writer's block with my first two stories helped. Anyhow, this is chapter two of a rather strange idea that I had floating around in my crazy head.**

 **I will state here and now that I am not going past Unova, so no Fairy Type Pokémon and no Mega-Evolution. It's just my laziness kicking in, but it's also my personal preference.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter ne? :D**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

 **..::..**

Ashley smiled cheerfully at the warm sunlight and clear sky that greeted the start of his journey. He had been travelling now for at least 5 hours – taking the necessary breaks as needed. Raichu, deciding to be lazy had returned to his pokéball, but Aipom was very pleased to stay out and keep Ashley in pleasant company. Aipom was still happily perched on her trainer's shoulder and occasionally used her tail to stay steady.

Ashley sighed happily and tilted his head to his cheerful monkey pokémon. "Shall we rest a moment under that tree, Aipom?"

"Aipa!" the monkey pokémon agreed.

Ashley smiled and groaned as he relaxed under the shade of the tree. He thought about his journey and how best to continue. 'Pewter is where the first Gym in located, since it's well known that Viridian City is the location of the final badge.'

Ashley fed Aipom an apple and munched on a sandwich prepared by one of the elderly women from Pallet. Raichu was still happy to remain in his pokéball, so he declined the food break. 'Do I traverse the Viridian Forest or attempt to go around using the road?'

Ashley idly pondered what he should do when he heard the most peculiar call from a pokémon. Ashley blinked and poked his head around the massive tree trunk to see what had caused the noise, only to see an exhausted and nearly unconscious Piplup.

Piplup was a light-blue penguin-like Pokémon, which was covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It had a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extended down its back and around its neck, which caused it to appear to be wearing a cape. There were two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembled a crown above its beak. It had flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

'What's a Piplup doing here in Kanto? I can tell that he's male though,' Ashley thought in shock. The shock didn't last long as he realised that the poor pokémon looked exhausted. Carefully and calmly, Ashley moved around to the pokémon and gently felt the pokémon's temperature.

"He's burning up!" Ashley exclaimed. He quickly moved to his backpack and removed his bottle of water. He then took his handkerchief and soaked it in the cool water, before using it to caress the Piplup's head –hoping to cool the pokémon down – it worked and the Piplup stirred.

"P-Piplup?" he chirped, but didn't back away from the nice trainer.

"Easy Piplup," Ashley soothed. "You have a temperature – I guess you didn't expect there to be a lack of fresh water around here, huh?"

Piplup nodded and relaxed into the trainer's expert hands. Ashley chuckled and added more cool water to the cloth. "You're certainly a friendly one, aren't you?"

Piplup chirped and Ashley took out an Oran Berry and a potion. "This Oran Berry will help you feel better, Piplup. I also have a potion just in case the berry's not enough."

Piplup devoured the Oran Berry with reckless abandon … the little guy must've been starving. Piplup blissfully rubbed his stomach … he felt _much_ better. He informed Ashley of such, and leapt to his feet. He spotted Aipom and cheerfully introduced himself to the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom responded in kind and screeched her greetings to the now energetic Water Type Pokémon.

Ashley chuckled and petted the Water Type's head affectionately. "Do you have a trainer, Piplup?"

Piplup shook his head and proceeded to explain his circumstances, complete with wild arm gestures and excited tones.

"So to clarify," Ashley responded with a gentle smile. "You were accompanying a Professor's Aide to Kanto for a study on foreign starter pokémon? You were separated from the man in Viridian City, and then were chased by a Spearow flock. You defended yourself and managed to escape, but you were too hungry to continue … hence our meeting?"

Piplup nodded with a thump of his chest, before pausing and looking to Ashley in shock. Ashley instantly knew why and explained. "I can understand pokéspeech Piplup … so I understood every word."

Piplup almost wept in happiness. He was excited that a trainer could understand him. The Aide that had taken him to the big city mostly ignored him and the other pokémon – he didn't really like the man.

"Well, do you want to accompany me to Viridian City then, Piplup?" Ashley offered. "We can find the man and get you to safety."

Piplup cried his agreement with vigour – though he didn't want to return to the Aide. He pondered the ramifications of staying with the nice trainer with the comforting Aura. Decision made, Piplup leapt into the nice human's arms and snuggled into Ashley's chest as his arms instinctively wrapped around the affectionate Water Type to stop him from falling.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," Ashley chuckled – petting Piplup's head softly. He moved to collect his things, returned Aipom as he saw her yawning tiredly, and walked onwards towards Viridian City.

The sky darkened as he drew closer to Viridian City, and he wondered if he'd make it before it rained. He felt Piplup shift slightly, and a glance told him that the Water Type was comfortable enough in his presence to fall asleep – it caused Ashley to smile. He heard a curse from a nearby river and he found his feet moving in the direction to see if the person was all right.

The person cursing ended up being a girl his age, possibly a year older with orange hair and a tan complexion. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a yellow top that revealed her stomach. Suspenders held the pants up instead of a trainer's belt and the ponytail to the side of her head identified her as a major tomboy.

The girl appeared to be fishing but seemed to be only catching Magikarp from the river. Her cursing was actually because her bike's chain had snapped somehow – Ashley guessed that a Rattata may have decided it'd be funny to do so – and the girl looked to be struggling with all her fishing gear.

"Good afternoon," Ashley spoke up. "Do you need help, miss?"

The girl started and spun around to face Ashley – a furious look on her face – though that softened as she saw Ashley.

"Uh, sure, I guess I could use a hand," the girl replied. 'What a beautiful girl.'

Ashley smiled softly and carefully shifted Piplup so that he could assist the girl by holding her bike for her. "I'm Ashley, Ashley Ketchum-Oak, by the way – and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower," the now named Misty replied sheepishly – she then spotted Piplup and blinked. "Oh, how adorable, is he your pokémon?"

"No," Ashley responded. "He got separated from the man that he was with in Viridian City. The poor guy was exhausted as he got chased by that Spearow flock that likes to terrorize the locals."

Misty winced. 'I see, poor little fellow."

Misty managed to collect her things and pack them into her red carry bag. "Thanks for the help, Ashley."

"It was no problem, Misty," Ashley replied with a gentle smile. "Would you mind travelling back to Viridian City with me?"

"That'd be great," Misty beamed. "I didn't get much luck with fishing and I would love the company."

They walked at a reasonable pace towards Viridian City when the storm threatened to fall. They shared a look and sped up, though Ashley made sure to quietly direct the orange haired girl around the Spearow's territory, so that they would miss encountering the temperamental Flying Type.

"Don't you want to catch one?" Misty questioned. "You're just starting your pokémon journey, right?"

"Yes, I am," Ashley replied with an excited look on his face. "I started in Pallet Town and already have two pokémon, but I don't fancy trying to train a Spearow. I don't think I could handle such an angry pokémon at the moment."

"Well, you're already smarter than most trainers," Misty pointed out. "Trainers usually go for a Spearow to try to prove their 'superiority.'"

Ashley openly laughed, having instantly thought about Gary. At Misty's questioning look, he explained his reasons.

"I see," Misty blinked at Ash's explanation. "He seems to enjoy teasing you, is this Gary your boyfriend?"

Ashley blushed crimson and shook his head quickly. "Absolutely not, I used to have a crush on him when we were younger, but … huh … I just realised that I see him as a brother more than anything else. I was honestly confused this morning over the topic."

"Oh, why were you confused?" Misty questioned.

"Before I answer that," Ashley interrupted. "You do realise that I'm a boy, right?"

"Ehhhh?" Misty screeched. "No way, I don't believe you!"

Ashley laughed softly and presented his pokédex to the orange haired girl to prove his gender. Misty openly gawked and then blurted out: "So, are you … you know … gay?"

Ashley frowned and Misty hastily added. "I don't care if you are gay, Ashley … I was just asking."

"I'm bisexual, Misty," Ashley nervously admitted. "I-Is that a problem for you?"

Misty gasped and quickly hugged the feminine boy. "Of course not, Ashley. Two of my sisters are gay, you know … so no, I don't care at all."

Ashley smiled beautifully at Misty, causing the girl to squeal mentally. 'He's _so_ adorable!'

"Thank you, Misty," Ashley shyly replied.

The sky rumbled ominously, but instead of raining – it cleared to reveal a beautiful phoenix like pokémon flying above them. Ashley gasped and quickly scanned the beautiful pokémon.

 **[Ho-oh: The Rainbow Pokémon: Its feathers are in seven colours. It is said that anyone seeing it is promised eternal happiness.]**

The Legendary Pokémon screeched powerfully and glided above them – creating a rainbow as it did so. A feather gracefully floated down as the Rainbow Pokémon passed them. It landed in Ashley's outstretched hand, and he carefully placed it in his now dry handkerchief. "The Professor would love to see this!"

"There you are," a voice suddenly spoke – interrupting the mood. "Piplup, I finally found you, oh the Professor will be happy to know that you're alright."

Piplup chirped his name, but groaned – it was the Aide. He wanted to remain with the nice human. He jumped out of Ashley's arms to dodge the red beam of his pokéball. This continued for nearly ten minutes before the Aide got upset.

"Please get back in your pokéball Piplup," the man groaned. "The Professor will be here any minute, and – "

"I'm already here," a deep, gruff voice interrupted. The group looked to see a tall, aged man that radiated authority. He spotted the two trainers nearby and bowed softly.

"Pleased to meet you girls," he spoke. "My name is …"

"Professor Rowan," Ashley breathed in awe. "I'm so honoured to meet you sir. I read your paper on pokémon evolution, and found it most informative. Ah, how rude of me sir, my name is Ashley Ketchum-Oak and I'm sorry I interrupted you … and, and … I'm rambling."

Professor Rowan chuckled heartily at Ashley and waved him off. "It's quite alright young lady, I'm pleased to know that trainers as young as you are interested in the fields of research though."

"Oh yes," Ashley continued. "Though your theory on regional pokémon and their affected evolution when exposed to different stimuli is my favourite piece, I greatly enjoyed your thesis on the energy that pokémon radiate upon their evolution too."

"And you understood my thesis?" he probed.

"Yes, Professor Oak – my adopted grandfather – argued its validity of course," Ashley rambled – blissfully unaware of the shocked and amused looks of the Aide and Misty. "But I proved my point in pointing out that Clefairy – despite being a Normal Type Pokémon – gives off an incredible amount of cosmic radiation that's harmless to humans and other pokémon, but is much larger and more powerful than pokémon undergoing their final evolutionary transformations!"

Professor Rowan clapped and nodded. "Yes, you really _do_ understand my thesis."

The Aide took the chance to try to recall Piplup once more – only for the Water Type to dodge and hide behind Ashley. Rowan looked amused, and hummed deeply. "I think that Piplup wants to stay with the young lady."

Piplup sighed and cried his name in relief. Ashley laughed musically and translated. "Piplup says: Finally, someone gets it."

"Indeed?" the Professor narrowed his gaze on Ashley. "Martin, give Piplup's pokéball to the young lady."

The Aide blinked, but obeyed his employer. Said employer nodded and typed something into a PDA. "Piplup now belongs to you, Ashley Ketchum-Oak. Please take care of him, and don't hesitate to call me for any advice."

Professor Rowan handed Ashley a piece of paper. "This is my personal number; I expect a call soon as I may have a favour to ask of you in the future."

Ashley squeaked and shakily took the piece of paper. "I-I understand Professor Rowan, sir. I will call you soon and thank you so much for Piplup – he's a wonderful pokémon!"

Rowan nodded and petted the happy Piplup before leaving towards Pallet Town. "Good luck, Miss Ketchum-Oak."

The man disappeared from sight and Misty openly giggled. "He thought you were a girl. Oh, it's going to be _so_ funny seeing how many people mistake you."

Ashley pouted and turned to Piplup. "It's great that you wanted to stay with me Piplup. I need to scan you to see your current skills, may I?"

Piplup hit his chest in pride and nodded – so Ashley took his pokédex out and scanned the happy Water Type.

 **[Piplup: The Penguin Pokémon: A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male. It has the ability Torrent. It knows the moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble and Mud Slap.]**

Piplup puffed his chest out at the pokédex's description, and proudly thumped his chest as Ashley petted his head. "An excellent move set to start with, Piplup."

"Aww, he's a Water Type," Misty pouted. "I wish I had a Piplup too."

Piplup comically petted Misty's leg as if to say: 'I know, I'm awesome … sorry there's only one of me.'

The cheery mood was interrupted by the caws of nearby Spearow – Ashley gasped and spoke. "They're coming this way; we'd better rush to get to Viridian City."

Ashley quickly picked up the Penguin Pokémon and jogged towards Viridian City, with Misty following – wheeling her broken bike with her.

 **..::..**

"Safe," Ashley huffed as they made it to Viridian City. "I can't believe that the Spearow got so close to the City's borders … the Pokémon League might have to intervene if they continue being so aggressive."

"Halt," a voice boomed. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, Officer Jenny, it's nice to see you again," Ashley smiled – he'd known the woman as she'd visited often to check on the level of care for him as he was orphaned.

"Ashley?" she questioned. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! How are you doing, is this cutie your pokémon?"

Ashley laughed softly and held Piplup up. "Yes, this is Piplup. Professor Rowan gave him to me after seeing how much he wanted to stay with me."

Piplup waved cheerily as Ashley continued. "And I've been well; I officially took grandfather's last name before leaving Pallet Town."

"Is Raichu with you still?" Jenny questioned softly.

"Yes, and that troublesome Aipom as well now," Ashley smirked at Jenny's paling face. "Don't worry, I promise she won't cause trouble, Jenny."

"That's good," Jenny sighed in relief. "I know both of you, so I won't bother asking for your IDs, but please be careful … there have been sightings of Pokémon thieves around Viridian City."

"We understand, Officer Jenny," Misty nodded. "Thank you for the warning."

Jenny looked at Misty oddly – as if stunned, but then realised that Ashley didn't know who Misty was just yet.

"You're welcome," Jenny nodded in return – her look telling Misty to inform Ashley of who she was. Misty nodded at the silent message, before following after Ashley in the direction of the Pokémon Centre.

 **..::..**

A man hidden in a dark office watched the CCTV of Viridian City's entrance. The moment he spied Ashley sprinting into the City, he started and instantly zoomed in. He heard Jenny speak the name of his precious son – his precious and _dead_ son.

"A-Ashley?" the man croaked in pain as he reached to the TV screen. He used his computer to take a still of the effeminate boy before printing it. He tenderly caressed the picture and came to a sudden decision – he pressed a button and barked: "Get me Jessie, James and Meowth … AT ONCE!"

Within minutes, the three aforementioned individuals appeared – shock and fear in their eyes.

"Y-You summoned us, Master Giovanni?" Jessie stuttered.

"Yes," the now named Giovanni spoke firmly. "I have a HIGH PRIORITY MISSION for you. It is _imperative_ that you remain vigilant in your mission, am I clear?"

"You can count on us!" cried the voice of the Meowth – the strange pokémon actually able to speak the human tongue.

"Yes, sir," James saluted nervously. "We will follow the mission, even if it kills us!"

"Good," muttered Giovanni. "Your Mission is simple: watch and _protect_ this child."

Here, he presented the still of Ashley.

"Who's the brat?" Jessie questioned.

Giovanni debated mentally as to whether or not revealing Ashley's identity to the trio was a good idea – before sighing and answering. "That _brat_ Jessie is my … son. His name is Ashley Ketchum-Oak."

"S-Son," whispered Jessie and James in unison – though Jessie hesitantly continued. "He's so … beautiful?"

Giovanni actually shocked the trio by chuckling. "He inherited his mother's family's DNA. They were an ambiguous looking family – but he got their looks nevertheless."

"We understand, Master Giovanni," the trio saluted. "We shall protect your child by all means necessary."

"Is contact permitted?" Meowth questioned suddenly.

Giovanni hummed. "You may approach Ashley, but you cannot reveal yourselves as operatives of Team Rocket. Disguise yourselves if you must reveal yourselves."

"Understood," James acknowledged. "We will make contact if necessary, but will otherwise remain hidden … is there anything else?"

Giovanni closed his eyes in thought and hummed before nodding. He opened the top drawer of a nearby desk and took out a bow with a pokéball inside it. "Yes, find a way to present this to him, it's only a baby pokémon, but it will be an excellent addition to his team. It's also a rare pokémon … do not give it to anyone else but him."

Giovanni hastily penned a note and attached it to the box before passing it to them. Jessie carefully took the present and nodded. "Understood, sir."

The trio left their master's office in shock – they had never seen their master show that much emotion – not since the deaths of his wife and child … except that child was alive and well, and no one told him.

"I swear to discover who hid this from me," Giovanni hissed ominously.

 **..::..**

Jessie disguised herself as a mail delivery person and passed the box to the Viridian City's Nurse Joy. "I understand that the Pokémon Trainer that this is addressed to is on their way here now, so please pass this onto the one named Ashley Ketchum-Oak."

Nurse Joy was slightly confused by the request, but nodded. "Of course, I will deliver this on the trainer's appearance."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the disguised Jessie spoke before leaving – she shed her disguise and grinned smugly at James. "Easy as pie!"

 **..::..**

Ashley and Misty finally arrived at the Pokémon Centre and greeted Nurse Joy.

"Good evening, Nurse Joy," Ashley greeted. "Can you please heal my pokémon, and may I please book a room for the evening, perhaps two if necessary?"

The Nurse was surprised, but pleased over the manners of the young lady in front of her. She turned to Misty – who subtly shook her head to stop the Nurse from addressing her formally. "A-And you, Miss? Are you looking to book a room for the same length of time?"

"Yes, please," Misty replied calmly. "Ashley, I'm going to go and use the bathroom. I'll be back momentarily."

"I understand, Misty," Ashley acknowledged as she handed her three pokéballs to Nurse Joy. "I'll be over by the Video Phones, okay?"

"No problems," Misty saluted playfully.

The Nurse blinked at the name. "Excuse me, miss? Might you happen to be Ashley Ketchum-Oak?"

"I am," Ashley blinked – handing over her pokédex for identification and to book the room. The Nurse scanned the Pokédex – noticed the gender of said trainer and blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry," Nurse Joy stuttered.

"It's perfectly fine, Nurse Joy," Ashley soothed. "You're not the first to mistake me for a girl … I honestly don't have a problem with it."

Nurse Joy smiled at Ashley. "Oh, a Delivery Person handed me this to give you, Mr. Ketchum-Oak."

Ashley blinked. "Ashley is fine, Nurse Joy. A package, for me? Um, thank you."

The Nurse left to heal Ashley's pokémon as Ashley read the note on the package.

 _Dear Ashley Ketchum-Oak,_

 _You do not know me, but I knew your birth father. He asked me to entrust you with this Pokémon when the time came for you to begin your Pokémon Journey._

 _I do not expect a thank you, as you don't know me personally, or otherwise, but please care for this pokémon._

 _Signed:_

 _Mr. R._

Ashley gasped and sat down quickly, in order to stop him from feeling dizzy, and fainting at the news. 'M-My _birth_ F-Father?'

That was how Misty found Ashley –staring blankly at the pokéball in the box. She worriedly picked up the discarded note and gently handed it back to a still unresponsive Ashley. He looked up at her with teary eyes and hiccupped. Misty hugged the boy and asked what was wrong. Ashley was silent for another five minutes before he told her the tale of his childhood.

Misty held Ashley as he cried and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "There, there Ashley. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere – you need me."

Ashley hiccupped again, but smiled a watery smile at the orange haired girl. "Thank you, Misty."

"Hey, what are friends for, hmm?" Misty retorted with a grin.

"Yeah," Ash returned with a bright smile that inner Misty fawned over.

"Enough crying now, let's see what pokémon is inside this pokéball!" Misty declared fiercely.

Ashley smiled at his friend and tossed the pokéball high in the air – releasing the mystery pokémon.

"Croa?" was the deep, croaky response from the revealed pokémon.

"A-A Croagunk," Ashley whispered in shock.

Croagunk was a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a poison dart frog. It had yellow eyes, which were surrounded by black markings. There were orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth were wide and flat. A black marking encircled its upper arms and chest, and there were white bands around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, most of which were black. The only digits that were not black were its center fingers, which were orange instead.

Since the white markings were slightly higher up on the female Croagunk than the males, it was clear that _this_ Croagunk was male.

The newly identified Croagunk croaked deeply and merely stared at Ashley. The Croagunk seemingly decided something and croaked at the pretty trainer that had released him.

"You accept me," Ashley repeated. "Just like that?"

Croagunk slowly and slightly creepily nodded. "Croa, Croa."

"I-I see," Ashley stuttered. He turned to Misty, who'd nudged him.

"Well, what's up with this pokémon?" Misty questioned – looking a little creeped out by the dual Fighting/Poison Type.

"He simply accepted me as his trainer," Ashley informed simply. "He's only just hatched, and has decided that I am an acceptable trainer … I think he's already imprinted on me as the first trainer he's seen."

"Wow," Misty breathed. "What is he though?"

"He's a Croagunk, Misty," Ashley informed again. "He's a dual Fighting/Poison Type Pokémon from Sinnoh."

Ashley popped his pokédex open and scanned the obedient pokémon.

 **[Croagunk: The Toxic Mouth Pokémon: It rarely fights fairly, but that is strictly to ensure survival. It is popular as a mascot.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male. It has the ability Anticipation and the hidden ability Poison Touch. It knows the moves: Astonish, Bullet Punch and Fake Out.]**

"So, no one's trained you at all," Ashley muttered – though Croagunk's annoyed croaking got his attention. "You disagree with the Pokédex?"

Croagunk nodded and croaked his response – Ashley translated. "Oh, I see, you will only fight if the battle _is_ fair?"

Croagunk nodded resolutely and Ashley carefully petted the Toxic Pokémon. "I would never force you to battle unless it was appropriate, Croagunk."

Croagunk croaked his pleasure at Ashley's ministrations – very pleased with his new trainer.

"I am impressed though," Ashley murmured.

"Why, is there something special about him?" Misty inquired.

"Other than being an amazingly strong pokémon once trained," Ashley began – petting Croagunk again as he glowed under his praise. "This Croagunk has a hidden ability. Most Croagunk only ever have a single ability … either Anticipation or Dry Skin."

"Poison Touch," Ashley continued, "Is an incredibly useful hidden ability too, since it can poison any pokémon that comes into contact with him."

"Wow, that _is_ useful," Misty agreed.

"ASHLEY KETCHUM-OAK, YOUR POKÉMON ARE READY TO BE RETRIEVED FROM THE NURSE'S STATION," the voice of Nurse Joy boomed over the PA.

Misty smiled at Ashley and petted his shoulder. "I need to make a call to my sisters, why don't you go and collect your pokémon and introduce them to the newest addition to your team."

Ashley nodded in thanks to his new friend and made his way to the Nurse's Station – followed dutifully by Croagunk. Once there, Nurse Joy was more than happy to register Croagunk as his pokémon, as the check verified that he had not been stolen. The Nurse handed him, his pokéballs and a curious Piplup.

Piplup and Croagunk stared deeply at each other before Croagunk nodded slowly and gently nudged the Penguin Pokémon. Piplup jumped happily and greeted the newest family member merrily. Ashley released the breath he didn't know that he'd been holding, and called out Aipom and Raichu.

Both blinked and cried their names joyfully, until they saw Piplup and Croagunk. Aipom re-greeted Piplup and used her tail to wave to Croagunk – who waved lazily back to the purple Normal Type Pokémon. Raichu sniffed the two newest team members curiously before nodding his greetings. Piplup was his usual happy self and bounced up to the Electric Mouse Pokémon. There was a tense moment between Raichu and Croagunk before they both nodded at the other in mutual respect.

Ashley beamed as they all happily bonded. He waited for them to settle before returning them to their pokéballs – all except a pouty Piplup, who wanted to stay out. Ashley chuckled and picked the Penguin Pokémon up – easily fitting him back in his secure hold. Piplup nuzzled comfortably into Ashley's hold and cheered.

"I need to make a call, Piplup," Ashley informed said pokémon with a gentle pet on the head.

Ashley moved to a private booth and dialled his grandfather's number. The man picked up moments later with a surprised look on his face as he spotted Piplup – who waved to the man on the screen.

"Good evening," Ashley smiled.

"Ashley," Professor Oak gasped. "Sorry, I was just surprised that you made it to Viridian City already."

"It's okay, grandfather," Ashley laughed. "Oh, Piplup – this is my grandfather: Professor Oak. Grandfather – this is Piplup. I found him exhausted and later, when I found Professor Rowan, he was given to me."

"I-I see," Oak blinked. "J-Just tell me … did you get him before Viridian City?"

Ashley narrowed his gaze at his grandfather. "Have you made a pointless bet with Gary, grandfather?"

"Uh … no?" was the sheepish response – Ashley's glare cracked the man's resolve. "Yes, I made a bet – but I promise it was meant to help you!"

"I'm listening grandfather, explain," Ashley interrupted. "And don't try to lie, or bribe me … or I'll tell Daisy."

Professor Oak shrunk under Ashley's gaze and broke. "I may – no – I made a bet with Gary. He bet his back-up allowance that you wouldn't catch a pokémon before Viridian City. If he won, I owed him the same amount of money that was in the account, and if I won – that is that you _did_ catch a pokémon – then he'd surrender the funds to you for your journey."

Ashley blinked but smiled fondly at the Professor. "Oh grandfather, you know that Gary knew that I'd manage to catch or befriend a pokémon before Viridian City – he made that bet with the intention to hand those funds over anyway. He was being a big brother."

Professor Oak chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I gathered that after I thought it over, but did you?"

"I was given Piplup before arriving," Ashley revealed. "And another pokémon after arriving at the Pokémon Centre … you have some explaining to do, grandfather."

Oak sent a confused and even slightly scared look to Ashley. "A-About what, Ashley – what explanation do I owe you?"

"My birth father," Ashley bluntly replied.

Professor Oak recoiled and sighed. "I was hoping that I would never have to reveal that to you, Ashley."

"Please, grandfather," Ashley prompted. "I deserve to know, don't I?"

"Yes," Oak sighed – looking several years older than he had previously. "Yes, you do deserve the truth. I told you about the death of your parents and the details surrounding the crash. What I didn't tell you … was that the body or your father was not found."

Ashley gasped and tears gathered in his eyes. "Y-You mean, my father is s-still alive?"

"I won't lie to you, Ashley," Professor Oak replied. "I think that your father is still alive. Where he is, I don't know … but he is still alive."

Ashley hugged Piplup tighter – but not uncomfortably so, and the Penguin Pokémon instinctively knew that his trainer was in need of comfort. He softly called his name and gently touched Ashley's cheek. Ashley blinked and smiled at Piplup.

"Thank you Piplup," Ashley said with a thankful smile. "A-And thank you for telling me, grandfather. I-I need time to think, I'll call you when I can."

"Be safe, Ashley," the Professor returned. "Oh, I will transfer you the funds later tonight, okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The Video Phone was turned off and Ashley lifelessly moved to his room – ignoring the sad and inquisitive looks from Misty along the way. Once in his room, he released his pokémon and fell onto his bed.

There he cried himself to sleep.

 **..::..**

 **And done – I've completed another chapter! I think I'll start preparing for one of my Harry Potter Fan Fictions now. Please forgive any errors and thank you for reading.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**..::..**

 **Hello there everyone and welcome to another chapter of Ashley Ketchum-Oak – The Journey to be a Master. After this, I'll be working solely on Naruto for a while, but know that I do have a rough draft about 50% complete for Red Eyed Master.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter.**

 **..::..**

 **I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON.**

 **..::..**

"Hello" – Speech

'Hello' – Thoughts

 _"Hello"_ – Pokémon speech/Aura/Psychic communication

 _'Hello'_ – Pokémon thoughts

 **[Hello]** – Pokédex Entries

 **..::..**

Ashley woke from his fitful sleep. He smiled softly as he realised that his pokémon were surrounding him to keep him company. He felt terrible, as he realised that he'd ignored Misty the previous night by walking past her for bed – and Misty looked very concerned about him too.

'I'd better apologise to her,' Ashley thought tiredly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door to his room. This action woke his pokémon, and they grumbled from being woken up – Piplup especially hated being woken up. Ashley soothed his irate pokémon by petting them, before going to answer the door – unaware that his sleeping attire was messed up from tossing and turning throughout the night.

Ashley groggily opened the door, whilst rubbing at his eye to see Misty ready to knock again. "Good morning Misty."

Misty froze. Ashley was wearing a large t-shirt and shorts, but somehow the t-shirt had become askew and looked terribly oversized and cute on the effeminate boy.

"I-I'm sorry for last night, Misty," Ashley continued softly – still unaware of how cute he looked whilst half asleep. "I didn't mean to ignore you; I just got some news from my grandfather."

"Don't sweat it Ash," Misty responded only to blink as Ashley cringed violently. "W-What's wrong Ash?"

"Uh … please don't use that name," Ashley groaned. "Before I was adopted into the Oak Family, the bullies used to call me that. I don't like people using it, so _please_ call me by my actual name. Too many bad memories, you know?"

Misty nodded and smiled. "Sure, no problem Ashley – hey I came to tell you that breakfast is available downstairs."

At the mention of food, Ashley's stomach growled ominously. Misty giggled and Ashley blushed at the noise. "Food sounds great, let me freshen up and I'll meet you down there."

"No problem, Ashley," Misty replied, before a mischievous grin made its way onto her face. "Though I'm sure the other trainers wouldn't mind if you went down looking like _that."_

Ashley blinked in confusion – his only half awake brain taking longer to register the orange-haired girl's statement. He glanced down and blushed crimson, before squeaking and slamming the door shut. Misty just laughed her ass off as she made her way downstairs.

'It is _so_ much fun teasing him,' Misty giggled.

 **..::..**

An annoyed Ashley sat across from Misty at their table in the cafeteria. Misty did notice that Piplup was once again, nestled in Ashley's chest. The Water Type Pokémon clearly loved the spot and Ashley seemed to not mind the Penguin Pokémon's presence.

Chansey – Nurse Joy's partner arrived seconds later and handed a huge plate filled with food. Misty gawked at the amount, but Ashley smiled dazzlingly and eagerly took the plate from the ever cheerful pokémon.

"Thank you Chansey," Ashley smiled. "May I please have some coffee too?"

Chansey nodded and poured a mug of coffee for the pretty trainer. Ashley took a whiff of the aroma before sipping it with a pleased sigh. "Ah, glorious caffeine – where would I be without you in my life?"

After a few careful sips of his coffee, Ashley started on the massive plate of food. He ate at a respectful pace, but used impeccable manners whilst doing so. Misty had to hand it to whoever raised Ashley – he looked very well-mannered.

Ashley swallowed his mouthful, before addressing his new friend. "Misty, what do you think about travelling through Viridian Forest? I need to train my pokémon, and the best place to do so would be there."

Misty paled – something that Ashley noticed – so he pressed a cool palm to Misty's forehead.

"Are you feeling well, Misty?" he asked in concern. "I can get Nurse Joy if you're feeling sick."

Misty was touched by the gesture and smiled at the boy quickly becoming like a little brother. "I'm fine, thank you Ashley. I have an inherent fear of Bug Type Pokémon, and I don't like travelling in close proximity to them – I had to take the Pewter to Viridian Bus Service to get here."

"Oh, I see," Ashley merely responded. "I-I suppose I could find a spot near Pewter City to train, if you feel safer that way."

Misty found Ashley's attentiveness amazing. Sure she may have been used to people treating her different because she was the Cerulean City Gym Leader, but Ashley was genuinely concerned about _Misty_ not the Gym Leader. So Misty came to a decision.

"No Ashley, we'll still go through Viridian Forest," Misty declared – stopping Ashley's protests by continuing. "No buts, I need to learn to face my fears, and you're correct. Viridian Forest is the best place to train your pokémon."

"As long as you're sure, Misty," Ashley soothed. "If it gets too much, then we can always turn back and take the bus, okay?"

Misty smiled in thanks and they went about finishing breakfast. Once complete, they packed their belongings and checked out of the Pokémon Centre.

 **..::..**

Ashley set a deliberately slow pace for Misty as they traversed the winding paths of Viridian Forest. Misty was tense, and Ashley knew that Bug Type Pokémon were going to be attracted to her. Ashley relayed that information to Misty and nodded when the orange-haired girl took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

Meanwhile, Ashley hummed a quiet but pleasant tune that did wonders to Misty's nerves. Ashley paused in their journey a few hours into the Forest when they heard a shrill cry from above. They both looked up to see a Pidgeotto circling above them – likely curious about the strangers in the Forest.

Ashley knew that Pidgeotto were known to be powerful flyers capable of carrying prey several miles to their nests. They had amazing vision, which helped them locate preferred prey. Pidgeotto usually claimed a sprawling territory of more than 60km, which they'd defend fiercely. Such a pokémon would be a boon to his team, especially in scoping out the paths ahead.

Decision made – Ashley wasted no time in acting.

"Raichu, come forth," Ashley called. Raichu stood at the ready before his trainer – eager to finally see some action. "Be ready Raichu, this Pidgeotto is male, and while he may be weak to your Electric Attacks, he knows the Forest and will use it to his advantage."

Raichu nodded seriously and pumped himself up.

"Let's test him with a **Thunderbolt** attack," Ashley ordered. Raichu instantly complied with the command and unleashed a terrifyingly powerful bolt of electricity at the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto narrowed his gaze and gracefully swerved to dodge – the attack harmlessly missing the Flying Type Pokémon.

"Hmm, he's a clever one," Ashley hummed in thought. "Use **Discharge** to create a wide spread field of electricity and then use **Quick Attack** to close the gap and bring him down to the ground."

Raichu nodded and with a cry of his name unleashed a wave of electricity. Pidgeotto cried in pain and shock and started falling towards the ground. Raichu intercepted with his **Quick Attack** and forced Pidgeotto down _hard._

Pidgeotto surprised both Ashley and Raichu as instead of hitting the ground, the Pidgeotto spun and unleashed a powerful gust of wind – successfully pushing Raichu back.

"Wow that was one _powerful_ **Gust** or **Whirlwind** attack!" Ashley exclaimed excitedly. "Raichu – **Quick Attack** again and use **Discharge** to paralyse Pidgeotto's ability to fly."

Raichu growled and shot off like a bullet towards Pidgeotto, who disappeared from his spot and appeared to Raichu's left side with a white stream of energy glowing on his beak.

"That's **Aerial Ace** , Raichu," Ashley called out. "Cease your **Quick Attack** to jump off of the tree to your right, then **Thunderbolt** him."

Raichu nodded and used the tree to his right to propel himself in the other direction – it caused Pidgeotto to halt abruptly and stop his attack. Then, Raichu acted. He used his **Thunderbolt** attack and fried the Flying Type Pokémon. Said Flying Type fell to the ground – unconscious.

Ashley cheered and threw an empty pokéball at the downed Flying Type. It rolled twice, before it pinged a successful capture. "Yes, I caught Pidgeotto!"

Misty clapped softly – the battle was well done. Ashley controlled the field and was able to think on the fly by changing strategies. 'He'll be a tough one to beat … I should probably talk to him tonight and let him know who I am.'

Raichu cheered his own success in helping and Ashley wasted no time in petting the Electric Mouse Pokémon – much to his enjoyment. "You did brilliantly Raichu; thanks to you we have a Flying Type on the team."

Ashley spun the pokéball in his hand – debating as to whether or not open it immediately. Throwing caution to the wind, Ashley threw the pokéball into the air and watched as Pidgeotto materialized.

Now that Ashley could see the Pidgeotto up close, he could properly assess his health.

Pidgeotto was a raptor-like avian Pokémon. He was covered with brown feathers, and had a cream-colored face and underside. He had a crest of pinkish-red feathers on his head and black, angular markings behind his eyes. The plumage of his tail had alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. His beak and legs were pink, and he had powerful, sharp talons.

"I'm pleased to meet you Pidgeotto," Ashley introduced politely. "You put up an amazing fight, and I'm impressed that you were capable of weaving through the trees so well."

Pidgeotto puffed up, but otherwise watched the pretty trainer closely.

"You're a powerful Flyer, but you still need to minimalize your movements," Ashley spoke out loud. "You must be a young adult – not old enough to have a mate, but not young enough to stay in the nest … right?"

Pidgeotto cautiously nodded – he was surprised that the trainer that caught him was able to figure that out, but he accepted his defeat. Pokémon that were caught became part of another's flock.

"I won't force you to stay in my flock," Ashley interrupted his ramblings. "But know that I could really use a strong Flying Type for my team."

Pidgeotto shrugged – he could do worse for a trainer, and at least this one seemed to understand him better than most – wait a moment! Pidgeotto squawked in surprise and stared Ashley down. He squawked again at Ashley and watched the trainer nod.

"Why yes, yes I can understand you, Pidgeotto," Ashley merely replied – he listened to Pidgeotto squawk some more and continued. "No, I'm not psychic … nor do I own any Psychic Type Pokémon."

Pidgeotto assessed the pretty human, but something told him that this was a good trainer to join. So Pidgeotto nodded and squawked his reply.

"Thank you, Pidgeotto," Ashley smiled whilst petting the Avian Pokémon. "May I scan you now, or do you want me to wait until the rest of the team is here?"

Pidgeotto shrugged and flapped his wing in gesture to Ashley's pokédex.

"Very well then," Ashley soothed – Pidgeotto was rather eager to see what the machine said about him.

 **[Pidgeotto: The Bird Pokémon: It flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.]**

 **[This Pokémon is Male. It has the ability Keen Eye. It knows the moves: Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Air Slash and Gust.]**

Misty and Ashley stared at Pidgeotto in awe. Pidgeotto puffed himself up at their response to his power, though that changed when Ashley spoke.

"You have an excellent move set to begin with, Pidgeotto," Ashley praised. "We can work on minimalizing your movements to increase your speed when we train next."

Pidgeotto nodded in response – his new trainer had a decent head on his shoulders.

 **..::..**

After several hours of training pokémon, and then travelling for several more hours after that, the duo noticed that the sky was getting darker.

"I think we should set up near here to camp," Ashley proposed before calling Pidgeotto, who was acting as a scout for them. "Pidgeotto, is there a place near here where we can spend the night without worrying about the local, wild pokémon?"

Pidgeotto nodded and used his wing to gesture to a nearby hollowed out tree off the main road.

"Thank you Pidgeotto," Ashley beamed and petted the Bird Pokémon to thank him. Pidgeotto preened under Ashley's expert hand and hopped off to lead the way to the hollowed out tree.

"Pidgeotto is certainly a helpful pokémon," Misty commented.

Ashley nodded cheerfully. "Yes, and I'm thankful to him – I'm pleased to see that he is more intelligent than the Pidgey and rare Pidgeotto around Pallet Town."

They collected some firewood along the way and went about making a fire to keep warm. Ashley watched Misty cook for a few minutes before blanching at the food's appearance. "Um, Misty … d-do you know how to cook?"

Misty looked sheepishly and shook her head. "Not really, at home my sister Daisy does all the cooking."

Ashley blinked at the coincidence in names to their older sisters but shrugged as he gracefully moved beside Misty. "Hmm, you can't put that in the stew, Misty. It's poisonous to humans, and it'll make pokémon gassy."

Misty groaned at her non-existent cooking skills. "B-But they looked so tasty too."

"How about you feed the pokémon," Ashley proposed. "While I prepare the human food – deal?"

"DEAL!" Misty shouted quickly and Ashley started to wonder if that had been her plan all along. Ten minutes later saw the duo with a hearty and delicious stew, flavoured with a few berries and wild herbs.

"Oh Arceus," moaned Misty. "This is amazing, Ashley."

"T-Thank you, Misty," Ashley blushed under Misty's praise. "I learned a lot from my elder sister."

"Still, you can cook, you're a neat person, and you're really pretty," Misty listed with another of her mischievous smiles. "You'd make the perfect _wife_ Ashley."

Ashley gave his travelling partner a pitiful attempt of a glare. "That's not funny, Misty."

"Yes, yes it was, Ashley," Misty countered playfully. "And it's the truth too; you're like the perfect wife!"

Ashley huffed and pouted at Misty, but that was when he noticed that Misty had an extra lump on her shoulder. "Uh Misty, you have a green bump on your shoulder."

"Ha, Ha, Ashley," Misty declared. "I'm not falling for that."

Despite her words, Misty looked at her shoulder to see a Caterpie looking back at her cheerfully.

Caterpie was a Pokémon that resembled a green caterpillar. There were yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, which resembled its large yellow eyes. Its most notable characteristic was the bright red antenna on its head. Ashley idly noticed that the Caterpie in front of them was male, and a rather healthy specimen of his kind.

Misty shrieked loudly and jumped into the air before running behind the tree. It knocked the Caterpie off her shoulder and into the campfire. Ashley screamed in horror and quickly snatched the poor Bug Type out of the fire – burning his hand in the process. But that didn't matter since Caterpie was not doing well at all.

Quick as lightning, Ashley was at his backpack with the Caterpie and reaching for a Burn Heal and a potion. He sprayed both on the wounded Caterpie and sighed with relief as the Bug Type looked back at him as good as new after a tense minute or two.

"Thank Arceus you're alright, Caterpie," Ashley breathed in relief, before wincing as his hand brushed past the affectionate Bug Type's body. "Damn, I knew I should've bought more Burn Heals."

Misty returned to the camp and cautiously looked at the Caterpie, who, upon seeing Misty, hid behind Ashley. "You should be more careful, Misty. You were almost responsible for the death of this Caterpie."

Ashley's stern voice caused Misty to wince in guilt. She may hate Bug Types, but she wouldn't kill them either. "I-I'm sorry Ashley, Caterpie."

Caterpie cooed at Misty and cautiously crawled up to her. Misty cringed, but relaxed when all the Caterpie did was rub her leg softly. He was warm to the touch and it showed how close the poor guy was to dying not moments sooner. Ashley watched the two interact with a smile, but winced again as the burn hurt his hand. He quickly hid it from Misty and bid the two good night.

 **..::..**

Misty was awake earlier than Ashley the next morning and blinked as she saw the Caterpie sleeping next to her. At first, Misty went to scream, but the events of the previous night came back to her and she found herself smiling. The previous night had helped her fear of Bug Type Pokémon diminish, and she was glad that Ashley had been able to save the little guy.

"Wait, how did he save Caterpie exactly?" Misty pondered. Deciding to discover how for herself, she stealthily moved to where Ashley was sleeping. It was then that Misty saw the burn on Ashley's hand. She gasped at the burn, and that woke the pokémon. Piplup unleashed a weak **Bubble** attack on Misty for the surprise wake up call, whilst the others wanted to know why the orange-haired girl woke them up. Aipom approached and followed Misty's gaze and saw the burn first. She cried out in shock and relayed the discovery to the others.

Pidgeotto informed them of where there were some Rawst Berries nearby, and Croagunk vanished into the pointed direction. He returned not five minutes later with enough to last them a while and poked his trainer. Ashley groaned tiredly and blinked at the one who woke him up.

"Croa, Croa," Croagunk croaked in his deep tone. Ashley blinked at the Poison Type, then noticed the Rawst Berries, and then saw a soaked Misty looking at his hand. It took his tired mind a little to catch up and he sat up, while averting his gaze from the orange-haired girl.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Misty demanded – her tone more serious than Ashley had ever heard.

"I-I was more concerned about Caterpie," Ashley feebly tried to defend. "Uh … um … why are you wet?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Misty hissed. She took the Rawst Berries and started to crush them with a nearby rock. After it was smooth enough, Misty took Ashley's hand and carefully applied the paste to the burn.

"In the future," Misty spoke – softer than before. "Please don't injure yourself like that, or at least let me know if you're hurt."

"I understand," Ashley returned. His tone was quiet and though it wasn't accusing, Misty felt the need to apologise.

"Look, I'm sorry Ashley," Misty sighed. "You wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't have reacted so badly. I guess we should both be more careful, hmm?"

Ashley nodded and picked up their kettle. "I'm going to get water for breakfast."

Croagunk croaked deeply, but calmly followed after his trainer – being alone in the forest wasn't a good idea. Raichu also followed to keep watch.

Misty sighed as the effeminate boy left, she didn't mean to come off as aggressive but she was scared after seeing the burn – it could have been worse, but it could've been avoided completely if both of them hadn't reacted in the way they did. Misty didn't like feeling guilty, so she turned to Caterpie and after hesitating – she petted the Bug Type's head.

"I-I guess you're not so bad, after all," Misty muttered. Caterpie squeaked in delight and eagerly rubbed against Misty's hand. They stayed like that until Ashley returned.

Ashley looked at the scene as he put the water on the fire to boil. "You know that he wants to go with you, right?"

Misty looked at the Caterpie and then to Ashley. She repeated the process several times before she took out a pokéball. Caterpie didn't hesitate and tapped his head against it – thus being sucked inside the pokéball. The Caterpie never even fought the pokéball, so it instantly pinged a successful capture.

"Congratulations, Misty," Ashley smiled. "This will be good for you overcoming your fear of Bug Types. Do you want me to scan him for you?"

Misty nodded numbly. Was she happy to have such an affectionate pokémon in her team? Absolutely, but Caterpie was still a Bug Type, and she knew that it'd take her some time to adjust to the Caterpie. Ashley merely nodded and carefully made some coffee with the water that had just come to the boil.

The silence was interrupted by a sudden and sharp 'clang' from right behind Ashley's head – causing him to jump and stumble backwards.

Turning around quickly to face the sudden noise, they came to face the sight of Raichu using his **Iron Tail** attack to deflect a sword wielded by a strangely dressed teenager. Raichu growled menacingly at the youth and pushed him back into a nearby tree, whilst the other pokémon took aggressive stances.

"Who are you, and why have you tried to attack us?" Ashley demanded – though his heart was hammering in his chest from the near encounter.

"I am Samurai," the youth declared almost too loudly. "I am searching for the last of the new trainers of Pallet Town, are you she?"

Ashley blinked at the strange boy. "I don't see how that explains why you tried to attack me, nor why you suddenly demand my identity."

Samurai sighed and sheathed his sword. "I apologise, my fair lady. May I enquire as to your name?"

Ashley was used to being treated like that by Gary, and if it was Gary, then he'd just have ignored it, but seeing it come from a sincerely apologetic boy, Ashley did the only thing that came naturally – he blushed. Misty was giggling madly over the scene and Ashley knew that he'd never live this moment down.

"I-I'm Ashley Ketchum-Oak," Ashley spoke – his ingrained manners coming to the front of his mind. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Samurai."

Ashley smiled at the youth, and Misty's giggling turned into desperate for air laughing as Samurai blushed crimson – the boy was clearly smitten by Ashley. "Now, can you please explain why you attacked me? My pokémon would not react so violently to another trainer unless they thought you were a threat to my safety."

"I use my sword to intimidate, my lady," Samurai answered with a bashful look on his face. "I-I didn't intend to actually strike you, just to test you."

"In future," Ashley replied, before licking his lips to continue. "In future, perhaps you should just introduce yourself – swords will always intimidate people, you don't need to endanger others by swinging it around."

"I will do as you ask, my lady," Samurai bowed. "Though back to my initial reason for approaching you, are you the final trainer from Pallet Town?"

"I am," Ashley revealed with a nod. "Can I ask why you sought me out?"

"I have a deal with the Pokémon Professor: Samuel Oak, to test aspiring trainers that travel through Viridian Forest," Samurai promptly explained.

"I-I see, grandfather must've only told you that four trainers left Pallet Town," Ashley concluded. "By test, you mean battle, do you not?"

"Correct, my lady," Samurai beamed.

"Then I will be pleased to have my first pokémon battle with you," Ashley smiled – causing Misty to internally squeal over the adorable face of Ashley, and the Samurai to blush profusely.

"Then it will be a 2v2 Pokémon Battle," Samurai informed. "I can see that you already have an adequate number of pokémon. There is a clearing over that hill, I shall aid you in packing your things and then we can battle."

Ashley beamed at Samurai. "Thank you – having assistance will be wonderful."

Samurai smiled goofily and proceeded to help pack their camp and be ready for the day.

 **..::..**

"As stated earlier," Samurai called from his end of the makeshift battlefield. "This will be a 2v2 Pokémon Battle. For my first pokémon, I call Pinsir."

Pinsir was a bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth were many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs were short and thick while its arms were long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen were divided into segments. Its eyes were simple, but appeared angry.

The Pinsir before Ashley was definitely a female, and she was gorgeous. She was clearly well trained and even better cared for. Misty squeaked in fear of the Bug Type Pokémon, but Ashley beamed.

"Hmm, a Pinsir," Ashley hummed as he scanned the pokémon. "She's a lovely specimen Samurai. It's clear that you care for her deeply."

 **[Pinsir: The Stag Beetle Pokémon: It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far.]**

The newly revealed female Pinsir rumbled her thanks to the compliment, but took a ready stance.

"If its Pinsir, then I choose Pidgeotto," Ashley called as he threw the aforementioned pokémon's ball high into the air. Pidgeotto shrieked his name loudly in response and hovered over his trainer's side of the field.

"Picking a Flying Type Pokémon – a wise decision, my lady," Samurai praised. "Only one other trainer picked a similar type advantage."

"Let me guess – Gary Oak?" Ashley replied with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Samurai nodded and turned serious as he barked out the first command of the battle. "Pinsir, use your **Vicegrip** attack!"

"Pidgeotto, stop Pinsir's momentum with your **Gust** ," Ashley countered. Pidgeotto squawked at the Pinsir and flapped his wings powerfully. It created the **Gust** required, but what surprised Ashley the most, was the power behind it. 'Pidgeotto has very powerful wings; I wonder if his father was a Staraptor, their species has incredibly strong wings.'

Pinsir halted in her charge and cringed at the super effective attack. She clicked her pincers together and charged through the Gust attack, and almost made contact with Pidgeotto if he hadn't have swayed to the left with the breeze to dodge.

"You have a tough Pinsir, Samurai," Ashley commented happily – he always liked trainers that properly treated their pokémon well. Samurai blushed under his praise and called his next move.

"Pinsir, charge in to use your **Quick Attack** ," Samurai barked. "Then once Pidgeotto is stunned, use your **Seismic Toss**."

"So Pinsir has an egg move, interesting," Ashley responded. "In that case … Pidgeotto use your own **Quick Attack** to dodge, and then use the cover of the vegetation to use your **Aerial Ace** attack."

Both Ashley and Pidgeotto were initially stunned at the speed shown by the Pinsir, but Pidgeotto still managed to dodge and then vanished. Samurai looked at the field, but was unable to warn Pinsir as moments later, Pidgeotto appeared from Pinsir's blind spot with a white stream of energy coating his beak.

Pidgeotto scored a direct hit, and since it was in Pinsir's blind spot, it became a Critical Hit. It was enough for Pinsir to hit the ground … unconscious.

"Pinsir, return my friend," Samurai called, pride colouring his tone. "You did very well, we were outclassed this day, but we will prevail on our next battle."

"For my next and final pokémon, I summon Metapod," Samurai bellowed.

Metapod resembled a green chrysalis. Its body was crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembled a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose. The back of its shell consisted of several geometrically shaped portions and projections.

Metapod was male – that much Ashley could discern, but the pokémon before him looked strong despite his species. Ashley hummed as he took out his pokédex and scanned the Bug Type pokémon.

 **[Metapod: The Cocoon Pokémon: A steel-hard shell protects its tender body. It quietly endures hardships while awaiting evolution.]**

"Pidgeotto, you showed amazing strength and speed," Ashley praised. "I'm proud of your efforts … return."

Pidgeotto nodded and was returned to his pokéball without any struggle.

"For my second pokémon, I will use Aipom," Ashley called out. Aipom popped out of her pokéball with a cheerful screech of her name. She eagerly bounced on her spot on the battlefield and appeared very excited.

"Metapod, use your **Harden** and then **Stringshot** to attach yourself to the trees," Samurai ordered. Metapod did as commanded much faster than Ashley had expected.

"Before they have the chance to disappear, Aipom," Ashley countered. "Use your **Fake Out** attack to stop Metapod."

Aipom screeched loudly and slammed her tail to the ground, it startled the Metapod and he flinched at the action. Samurai ordered Metapod to follow the same strategy as previously, and Ashley watched the Metapod vanish into the trees surrounding the battlefield.

"Aipom, go into the clearing's centre and be on your guard," Ashley commanded. Aipom obeyed and ran into the centre of the field. Samurai cursed – he had been expecting Ashley to order Aipom to follow Metapod. From the centre of the battlefield, Metapod's strike range was going to be less effective.

"Metapod, use **Harden** once more and then continue to use the **Stringshot** to slam into Aipom," Samurai shouted out. Metapod did as he was told and lunged at Aipom with incredible speed, but Aipom was faster.

"Aipom, use **Astonish** , and then use **Scratch** ," Ashley commanded. Aipom effortlessly side-stepped the swinging Metapod and screeched loudly in Metapod's face – the poor bug type flinched and lost his concentration. It caused him to drop his **Stringshot** and hit the ground painfully, exposing his soft underbelly to Aipom – who then used a vicious **Scratch** attack to deliver incredible damage to the Cocoon Pokémon.

"Enough, I recall my Metapod," Samurai pleaded. "The Victory is yours, my lady."

"Aipom, return," Ashley commanded. "You did an excellent job, Aipom."

Aipom cheered as she was returned to her pokéball. "That was a great battle, Samurai."

"Indeed it was, my lady," Samurai bowed with a pleased grin on his face.

Ashley sighed. "Look, Samurai … I'm not a girl – I'm a boy."

Samurai blinked, then gawked, and then finally settled on laughing. "Forgive me, I didn't realise that you were a boy. Please forgive me if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it's quite alright," Ashley returned. "I'm often mistaken for a girl, so I'm used to it. Usually I just let people think what they want, but we had an amazing battle, and it was the honest thing to do by informing you."

Samurai just waved the gesture off – his appreciation was already evident in his smile. They continued to talk for some time, before Ashley asked for directions to the Pewter City Exit. Samurai was more than happy to provide the necessary directions and even led them there. Misty was amused by the interactions, since it seemed that Samurai was still smitten with Ashley, despite the revelation of his gender.

"Thank you very much, Samurai," Ashley beamed at the boy. "It would've taken me all day to find the exit."

"Your thanks is unnecessary, Ashley," Samurai nodded. "You provided my pokémon and me with an excellent battle. That is thanks enough, for me."

Ashley smiled softly as the boy and after Misty nodded that she was ready to go, Ashley bid the boy goodbye. Samurai smirked and as Ashley went to shake his hand, he took the offered hand and kissed the knuckles.

"Until our next meeting, Ashley," Samurai grinned before fleeing back into the forest.

Misty handed Piplup back to Ashley and smirked. "Breaking hearts already, Ashley? I'm _so_ proud."

Ashley glared at Misty – though there was no heat in it. "I told him the truth, if he wanted to kiss my hand, then it's of his own volition."

Piplup chirped his name in mirth and proceeded to say something to Ashley. Ashley blinked as he translated Piplup's words in his mind. He blushed and huffed. "So what if I liked being treated like that?"

Piplup and Misty laughed at Ashley, who huffed and pouted. "Let's just get to Pewter City."

 **..::..**

 **There we go – the end of chapter three. Not much to say that I haven't already stated at the top, but I will say that – for some reason I have been unable to reply to anyone's reviews. I don't know why, but I'm sorry.**

 **Something else … if you are not comfortable with Ash/Ashley being bisexual, then please don't read the story. Two of my stories have been reported because the person didn't like that I was writing about bisexual characters.**

 **I'm not forcing you to read my stories. Reporting them for not agreeing with the main character's sexuality is like me turning around and reporting all stories that have spiders in them. I don't like spiders; therefore I** ** _have to_** **report them.**

 **Doesn't really make sense huh? I actually enjoy several stories with spiders in them, despite my opinions on their real life counterparts.**

 **That is all, and I thank you for reading.**

 **..::..**

 **AS ALWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **..::..**

 **\^o^/**


End file.
